


You Can Burn My Cookies Anytime

by 42hrb



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Sterek, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fire fighter Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles isn't the best baker, it's a good thing that fireman Derek lives on his floor.





	

Stiles Stilinski had never been much of a baker, but he had always loved baking Christmas cookie with his mom when he was younger, and with his dad after she had passed away, so when he moved across the country he wanted to continue the tradition.

That was how Stiles ended up with one of New York City’s most attractive firefighters standings outside of his apartment. 

“No, no I’m _fine_ ,” Stiles insisted as tall, dark, and handsome fireman walked into his apartment, his face stoney as he walked into the kitchen where the tray of cookies that had caused the incident sat, looking incriminating. 

“How did you manage to burn these so badly?”

“Aren’t you suppose to give me a fine and leave me to sit in my humiliation alone?”

“I’m off the clock, I just live three doors down and I smelled smoke,” the hot fireman said, and then is outfit of a NYFD shirt and sweat pants made more sense. If he had been on duty he would have been in full gear.

“Well, it’s just some failed cookies.”

“Want some help?”

“I’m Stiles.”

“Derek, and I can’t stand to see perfectly good cookies go to waste, though it looks like you might need help with making them perfectly good,” the hot fireman, Derek, said and then he smiled.

“I should warn you, this batch isn’t far off from how most of my cookies turn out when I’m not supervised,” Stiles said, 

“I’ll be happy to provide supervision,” Derek said stepping into the kitchen and looking into the mixing bowl before dipping his finger into it and trying the dough, “Not bad, now we just need to bake them properly.”

“And I need to make my raspberry crumble bars.”

“Then we should get started,” Derek said, reaching around Stiles for the tray and dumping the burnt cookies into the trashcan.

It was the first time since he moved out of his dad’s house that the cookies finally tasted like his mom’s. It was the first time that baking didn’t make his chest ache, it was the first time he wanted to ask someone out since moving to New York.

“So then,” Stiles said through laughter, “My dad walks into the kitchen to find my mom and me covered in flour and our poor black cat was entirely white.”

“It sounds like you had a great childhood,” Derek said with a smile. They had been exchanging holiday baking horror stories for almost an hour while the raspberry bars baked.

“Yeah, I think I did. Do you want to eat some cookies?”

“How about we eat pizza from that place down the block.”

“Like… a date?”

“I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you since you moved in last month.”

“Yeah, of course I’ll go on a date with you.” Stiles said with a bright smile, “You managed to save me from burning the building down. Let’s go get some pizza.”

Stiles grabbed his jacket and Derek grabbed his arm, “The bars aren’t done, we can’t leave yet or else we’ll have another fire.”

“I think I’ll have to keep you around.”

“I think I’d like that,” Derek said with a smile, pulling Stiles back to the couch and laughed as the timer went off.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
